


Pull Over

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Light BDSM, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Regina gets pulled over by officer Swan for speeding but it’s fine because Regina knows a thing or two about how to get out of a speeding ticket.





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

> As always. Read warnings before proceeding.

Title: Pull Over

Summary: Regina gets pulled over by officer Swan for speeding but it’s fine because Regina knows a thing or two of how to get out of a speeding ticket.

Warning: GP!Regina. Slight BDSM. Public!sex

ONE!SHOT  
________

Regina was pissed, today was supposed to be one of the happiest day for her for finally achieving her biggest life goal. The Gala celebration the brunette worked hard to organise was meant to share her excitement with her investors, shareholders, friends and family for her big news but instead the brunette received the biggest shock of the day. All evening she had been busy shaking hands and kissing cheeks that when she finally became free she went in search of her girlfriend which took almost half hour to find, when she did Regina was fuming.

The brunette growls coming out of her thought, just thinking of the position she found the woman in was making the anger she felt worser. After finding her girlfriend bent over getting fucked by someone else she was almost numb to do anything however she made sure the bitch saw her and knew Regina knew and that they were done before storming out of her own party which made her feel like a coward but honestly Regina didn’t want to make a scene with all those people she had invited. 

The brunette sighs rolling down the windows of her car to let in some fresh air because she felt like she was suffocating as she breezes through the empty dark road past the speed limit, so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the parked police car on the side of the road.

To say Emma Swan was bored out of her mind would be an understatement, she can’t believe she got stuck on road duty only because she lost a bet. Damn it! she honestly thought she would win against August again but nope here she was instead of being out drinking in a nice bar with her friends she was stuck here waiting on some idiot that would dare drive pass the limit which Emma still haven’t had the pleasure of doing so but to be fair she has only been sitting here for 15 minutes but god it felt like hours just then as if luck was on her side a yellow Lamborghini Huracan breezes past notifying Emma of the speed. 

“Rich people and their toys” the blonde cop rolls her eyes, start up her cruiser, turns on the siren and sets off after the fast vehicle.

As Regina presses hard on the speed pedal the brunette finally became aware of the tale tell of police siren and looks through her review mirror and right enough she saw the flashing lights in the distance and groans. ‘Just my fucking luck! I don’t need this!’ The brunette fought everything in her to not just keep going because she was sure she would lose the cop if she goes any faster but then she realised how dangerous that was for everyone else driving, pedestrians and herself so she started to slow the vehicle down until she came to a stop on the side of the road .

Emma finally stops her cruiser a few feet away from the expensive vehicle then got out making sure she was well protected just in case and walked toward the parked vehicle. Reaching the yellow vehicle she flashed her flashlight at the driver with the open window and the blonde almost forgot how to breathe.

‘Whoa’ she thought as she took a glance at the brunette behind the wheel. 

“Can I help you officer....” Regina trails off looking down at the woman’s badge for her name “Swan” she concludes once she spotted it then glances up at the blonde with a smile.

‘Okay she didn’t have to be this gorgeous’ the blonde thought, the brunette was definitely the type of woman Emma goes for except this one was definitely loaded! Shaking herself off she remembered she was on the job ‘damn it!’ Straightening up she clears her throat to get herself back on her cop demeanour “license and registration please.” She says hopefully her need to jump the brunette’s bones doesn’t show in her words.

Regina leans toward the passenger side where she had thrown her clutch and grabbed for it, she reached inside too slow for Emma’s sanity and pulls out the required documents and hands it to the blonde who Regina had to admit was smoking hot.

Emma takes the documents and brings it to her face scanning through the information using her flashlight. 

‘Regina Mills, what a lonely name’ the blonde cop thought looking extra at the documents then at Regina who was staring right back at her and a little too relax. God this woman was hot. Emma really wished the circumstances was different, that she was picking her up from a bar or club and going back to her place or something.

“Everything alright officer.” Regina spoke pulling Emma out of her daydream.

“Please step out the vehicle ma’am” she demands and honestly Regina wanted to question it but she decided not to, anything to stay longer in the presence of the blonde. Slowly she cut off the engine, unbuckle her seatbelt and steps out the vehicle.

As Regina was stepping out Emma moves an inch back to give the woman space however once she stepped out Emma found herself drawn to the woman that she subconsciously moved back in, invading the woman’s personal space.

Both woman inhaled deeply at the close proximity, their eyes subconsciously shut at the same time as they took in a whiff of each other’s perfume, their faces so close that their nose touched slightly. Regina had never been stopped by a cop before but she knew this was definitely not how it went and for Emma she was trying really hard to do her job but how does one do that when her thoughts it’s being occupied by the sexy woman in front of her.

Finally Emma decided to do something that is actually on her job description, the blonde flashed her eyes open, stepped slightly away from Regina who felt the shift and also opened her eyes then raised one brow at the blonde officer. Emma decided to ignore the look and clears her throat then spoke. “Turn around ma’am”

“What for officer, I wasn’t carrying nor doing anything illegal and-“ the brunette barely finished her sentence and Emma was forcefully turning her around and pressing her against her expensive car “wow officer, you didn’t tell me you liked it rough, I would have cooperated” she teased pressing her ass out against Emma’s front. The blonde groans at the move, trying to ignore it she places Regina’s hands against the roof of her car.

“Be quiet!” The blonde growls hot breath hitting Regina’s neck and sending shivers down her spine and core, the blonde steps back a little before bending down and started searching the brunette. Starting by the brunette’s legs and bringing it all the way up ‘damn what a figure’ she thought finally standing up then again forcefully turning the brunette back around. 

“Like what you found?” The brunette smirks raising up one eyebrow in amusement.

Emma steps back toward Regina “don’t be smart, I can give you more than just a speeding ticket“ she warns moving even closer that her body was literally pressed with Regina.

“Oh yeah?” Regina says then leans toward Emma’s ear “and what’s that officer” she husks against the blonde’s ear then gently took the lobe in her mouth, biting gently. Emma gasps at the sensation however didn’t protest which was all Regina needed as she sucked the flesh in her mouth. “You liked that” the brunette breathes and Emma could do nothing but nod, Regina then moved her lips along kissing the blonde’s face, cheek before her lips found Emma’s. As they finally kissed both woman gasps at the sensation that shot down their bodies as the kiss grew heavier. 

Emma moves her arms around Regina’s shoulders holding for support as one of her leg moves between Regina’s rubbing up and down electing a deep moan from the brunette as Emma continues to rub up on Regina she became aware of the extra something between the woman’s legs and decided to investigate. Removing one arm from Regina’s neck Emma’s pale fingers moved at the front of Regina’s black pants suits and gasps at the noticeable tent that form however the surprise was short lived as Emma’s hand started palming the bulge. 

Regina moans as the blonde continues rubbing her through her pants. She can feel her cock begging to be release as it throbs deliciously Regina begins buckling her hips toward Emma’s hand who then sped up her motion, stroking Regina’s straining cock through the clothing materials.

“If you carry on doing that I might just ruin my pants officer.” The brunette pants.

Emma smirks then slowly drops on her knees, she made work on unbuckling Regina’s belt, once it was gone she pulled on the button then zipper before pulling the pants down, she gasps loudly at the massive outline the woman’s cock made. Careful fingers reaches out and wrapped around the shaft, Emma began stroking Regina through the boxers as toned hips jerked forward the blonde continues on her task as the front of Regina’s black boxers made a stained. Emma leans forward and sucked the covered cock in her mouth.

“Fuck!” 

“Hm, you like that...” Emma hums and Regina could do nothing but nods quickly as her eyes screws shut as Emma continues sucking her through her boxers. Dying to taste the real thing Emma slowly reaches inside and pulls the hard cock out it’s confinement and she had to admit the brunette was bigger than most guys she has come across. Regina’s eyes flashed open as she felt the cold air hit her she watched as Emma runs her thumb on the head collecting the precum dripping off before spreading it around the length, she repeated that for a bit before wrapping her hand around the shaft and started pumping. Regina’s hips jerking along with Emma’s strokes. 

The blond brings the appendage in her mouth and inch by inch the meat disappeared down her throat, she held onto the brunette’s waist as she moved her head back and forth worked her throat muscle around her cock all the while Regina was moaning in pleasure, taking a fistful of blonde hair in her hand as she pumped down Emma’s mouth. The blonde taking her like a pro no gag reflex and the brunette felt like she was on fire.

“Yes! Fuck, just like that.” Regina grunts her hips pistoling Emma’s mouth as her cock hit the back of the officer’s throat. 

The blonde vibrated her throat around Regina’s cock which was the final blow as the brunette cum hard, filing Emma’s mouth with her loads and the blonde did her best trying to swallow all that Regina was giving her however it was just too much. Emma has never seen someone cum like this before. Once she felt the brunette was done Emma started easing the appendage out of her mouth until only the head was in, she started to slowly suck on it like it was a lollipop, humming and sucking. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Regina groans throwing her head back as she felt her cock awaken once more but then Emma pulls away completely with a pop before standing back up. Regina cracks an eye open and found Emma grinning at her. She grabbed the blonde at the back of her head and crushed their lips together, tasting herself on the blonde’s tongue as she sucked said blood organ making the blonde moan. Toned hand trails between their bodies before disappearing inside Emma’s police uniform pants, Regina groans at how drenched the woman was as her fingers moved against her wet panties rubbing and pinching her sex through the material.

Emma pants against Regina’s lips as the brunette bits down on her bottom lip making Emma groan before their lips comes together again. As air became an issue they pull away as Regina pulls her hand out Emma’s pants before the blonde could speak Regina ropes off her uniform making buttons fly everywhere, Emma gasps shooting daggers at Regina who simply shrugs as she made work on removing the useless clothing all the way to Emma’s bra, Regina started trailing open wet kisses down Emma’s exposed chest making the blonde throw her head back as her fingers moved behind Emma and unclasp her bra dragging it off Emma as the cold air hit her Regina’s warm breath wraps around erect nipple while her free hand moved to knead at the right side breast.

The brunette feasts on Emma’s breasts as the officer holds her closer pushing herself into Regina’s face. Regina finally pulls away, steps back from the car door before opening it and pushing Emma in, the blond wasted no time in getting on her back Regina reaches for the officer’s pants and pulls it pale thighs before ripping off her underwear and this time Emma was too horny to glare Regina. 

The brunette kneels between open thighs and runs a finger against wet folds making Emma shiver, the little hairs around her sex drenched. Regina lips her lips before bringing Emma’s thighs up and wrapping it around her head before burying her mouth on dripping sex and feast. 

“Oh god! Yes! Fuck!” Emma cries as Regina continues eating her up, pressing her tongue through her tight hole and pumping, Regina’s tongue began flicking sensitive clit before her teeth grazed it gently. Emma cries as she clamps down her thighs around Regina’s head who continues eating her like a starving person. 

“Shit Regina, I’m so close!” It wasn’t long after she said that Emma was cuming against Regina’s tongue. The brunette welcomed the sweet taste lapping at the cum hungrily before licking the blonde clean, once satisfied the brunette lets go of her legs and steps away from the panting blonde, her cock hard resting against her stomach she took it in her hand and started stroking. 

Emma sits up her bare ass against the leather seats and stares hungrily at Regina’s pulsing cock and licks her lips, the brunette looks up and smirks stepping closer she moves her cock toward Emma’s mouth who opens quickly only to move it back to the blonde’s displeasure 

Regina chuckles as her hand kept moving “look at you, so thirsty for my cock,” she moved closer again, slapping the meant against Emma’s pale cheek “do you think you deserve my cock bitch.” She growls and Emma clamps her tights together feeling a rush of arousal at Regina’s words as she nods, her tongue poking out trying to at least take a lick of the precum that dropped deliciously.

-smack-

The blonde felt the stink against her cheek from Regina’s hand. “Answer me or I will get in my car and drive off leaving you out here unsatisfied like the little whore that you are.” She growls once more leaning toward Emma her hot breath hitting the blonde’s face “now, do you think you deserve my cock?”

“I don’t deserve anything that you don’t wish to give me mistress.” Regina smiles then crashes their lips together, letting Emma taste herself on her tongue and Emma moans never has she ever let her sex companion speak to her like this but with Regina she was actually get off on it.

“What a smart pet you are and just for that you shall get your reward.” Regina straightens up, stroking her dick for a couple of seconds before running the bulbous head against pouty lips, painting it with cum “open little pet” Emma quickly oblige as Regina slipped inside warm mouth and groans at the sensation. Emma’s mouth was like heaven, she can never get enough. Emma immediately started bopping her head up and down on the cock, glad to have the girth back in her mouth again. Regina tasted and felt delicious.

“Fuck pet!” Growls Regina fucking Emma’s face “fuck yourself for me.” She demands and Emma trails her fingers between her legs and started rubbing her wet sex. Moaning around Regina’s cock, the vibration of her moans pushing Regina to her orgasm. As the brunette let’s her warm cum down her throat Emma swallows moving her hand faster between her legs while Regina grunts emptying herself down her throat, soon Emma was cuming too.

Regina finally pulls her dick out of Emma’s mouth, moaning at the combine saliva and cum that dripped out Emma’s mouth. “Stand up and strip.” She commands and Emma quickly scrambled to her feet not wanting to annoy the woman then quickly strips off the only clothing she had left which wasn’t much.Emma was aware that she was standing naked on the side of the road where other cars will be passing with only her socks however common sense was out the window at the moment, she was really such a whore for Regina’s thick cock. 

Regina moans taking all of the blonde in, her peaky breasts with erect nipples from the cold air, shaven pussy dripping with arousal and curves on display and Regina realised she hit jackpot ”you’re so beautiful” The brunette compliments her fingers skidding against Emma’s hard nipples before taking one inside her mouth and sucking, the blonde was just so mesmerising and delicious that Regina couldn’t get enough of. The brunette plays with Emma’s breasts, tweaking, pinching feeling like she rushed herself earlier on, this time she took the time to properly feel Emma up. She leans in takes a nipple and began to slowly suckle. Emma buries her fingers through brunette strands as she moans. Regina was taking her time to shower her breasts with attention. She grabbed a nipple between her teeth pulled then let go.

“Regina” Emma moans, nobody has ever taken the time to get to know her body like this. Her one night stands were simply a quickie to relief but Regina was taking the time to appreciate and enjoy her. Emma has never been one for BDSM but with Regina she was willing to try. The brunette finally lets go of her nipple with a pop before pulling her closer her cock rubbing at Emma’s stomach.

“Turn around” husks the brunette, the blonde quickly oblige as she turned her back to Regina the brunette pushes her through the open back seat. Emma grunts as she made impact with the leather seats, she presses her palm down to support her weight and tries to stand up only to be held still. “Stay here.” Regina demands, with Emma on this bend position she gently started moulding her ass before giving it a hard smack.

“Fuck!” Emma cries both in pleasure and pain and Regina repeats it again this time near her pussy making Emma hiss. Regina hovers her hand on Emma’s sex then started palming the area, giving little slaps making Emma’s hips jerk at the sensation as Regina started rubbing her faster until she reached her peak. The brunette took her wet hand and rubbed it all over her straining cock before positioning the head close to Emma’s entrance. Slowly she eased in until she was buried deep in Emma.

“Shit!” Both groans, Emma’s forehead pressed hard against the seats eyes screwed shut as Regina set the pace. She moved slow at first until she knew Emma had become used to the feeling then started making recklessly thrusting with deep and fast strokes.

“Fuck Regina, more.” Emma groans feeling her knees buckle under her thank god Regina held her up by the waist quickening her pace. “Regina..” the blonde screams over and over.

“That’s right pet, scream my name.” Regina grunts fucking Emma senselessly, her cock pulls out before slamming back in. Emma has never been fucked like this before, it was always her giving to the best of her ability whether it was with a woman or a man but with Regina the blonde was sure she could feel all of the brunette inside her. Regina’s cock was reaching places she didn’t think was possible. All of Emma’s senses was out the window the only thing she felt was the cock fucking her with abandon. 

It wasn’t long until Emma was reaching her orgasm, she shake and shudder however it seemed Regina wasn’t done as she pulls out, brings Emma up before slamming her against the side of the car, with one of Emma’s leg lifted over her shoulder Regina pushed back in again and started moving. Emma cries in pleasure with this new position as her arms wrapped around Regina’s neck. The brunette thrust deeper, rotating her hips so her cock was hitting Emma deeply.

“Ohhhh, fuck! Fuck yes! God that feels so good! Uh!” Moans Emma bringing one of her arm from Regina’s neck to the brunette’s chest, she fiddles around with the woman bottom-up shirt until she had it open and shoved her hand inside her bra and started playing with Regina’s breasts. Regina gasps heavy breathing as she she leans forward and crushed their lips together. While she fucked Emma the blonde worked on her nipples as their lips eat at each other hungrily. Biting and sucking. Getting bored of the position Regina switches it up, picking the blonde in her arms who quickly wrapped her legs around tone waist as Regina held her up against the car and began thrusting upward. Emma borrows her face onto Regina’s shoulder biting down the skin as Regina gave her a hard thrust which had her shook to her core.

Emma began moving along Regina, her clit rubbing deliciously while Regina’s cock pistol inside her.

“Shit look at you, getting fuck at the side of the road!” Regina grunts moving in with uneven strokes, Emma throws her head back moaning loudly in pleasure. “I bet you have never had a dick like mine! Fuck! You get tighter and tighter!” 

“N-no, no dick has ever fucked me like yours, shit! Faster!” Cries Emma. And Regina complies, faster and deeper and she knew soon she will be cuming. 

“Damn you really are a slut. What would your friends say if they can see you begging so desperately for my dick!” 

“As long as you fuck me like this, I wouldn’t care.” 

“Shit! My pet is truly a slut!” She moves hard slamming into Emma with jackhammer pace, they combine juices making a squishing sound, Regina felt her balls get tighter as Emma trembles in her arms and she knew she wasn’t far behind so she picks up the pace feeling like her heart was gonna burst out by how much it was beating. 

“Fuck! Fuck! I’m gonna cum.” She groans “can I cum on your face?”

“Anything you want mistress.” Emma cries feeling her orgasm hit her again hard and fast as she jerked at the aftershock, Regina sets her down and pulls out and started stroking her dick.

“Fuck pet, on your knees” the blonde quickly oblige and Regina lets off rope after rope of cum on Emma’s face. “Ugh! Ugh!” She grunts squeezing her cock until she felt she couldn’t cum anymore and panting heavily.

Emma tries licking the cum that fell near her lips while the rest drop down her face. She pokes her tongue out then tries grabbing at Regina’s half erect cock that was right in her face. Regina realises what the blond was trying to do and takes a hold of her cock, moves the head against thin lips as greedy tongue pokes out taking a lick and moaning at the taste. 

“No!” Regina suddenly says pulling away before pulling up her boxers and pants and fixing herself. “If you’re a good girl next time, I’ll let you sleep with my cock in your mouth, for now...” she gestures for Emma to stand up which the blonde did, stepping closer she spreads her legs a little then trails her hand between her wet folds and started stroking her, leaning down she sucked a nipple in her mouth before pulling away just as Emma was getting lost in the feeling. 

“I don’t want you to touch you, or let anyone touch you. Until we see each other again, is that understood pet?”

“Y-yes mistress” Emma quickly nods, Regina continues moving her hand between Emma’s legs before letting her pinky slip inside drenched hole and began pumping in slow thrusts driving a panting Emma crazy who started moving her hips with the rhythm only for Regina to pull away. 

Everything happened so quick for Emma, one minute Regina was fingering her the next she found herself almost face first on the ground with the brunette back in her vehicle. “Wha-“ questions a dazed Emma, Regina leans toward the open window and hands Emma a small card. “Until next time officer Swan.” Then drove off leaving the blonde standing there butt naked, hot and bothered with dry cum on her face and the only thing Emma cared about was getting fucked and owed again by the brunette. She looked down at the card and smiled once she realised it was the woman’s business card.

“All night officers please report to the station, over” Emma snapped out of her sex induced brain, eyes widen once she realised she had no idea where her clothes was flaunt. She is so gonna be late.

“Shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy GP!Regina. Check out my other stories x


End file.
